1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fabric and, more particularly, to a fabric for protecting a wearer thereof from an energy weapon.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of protection devices which are used by law enforcement agents, military personnel, security guards, and others to prevent incapacitation or death during performance of their jobs. For example, there are “bullet-proof” vests which typically provide protection from bullets with ballistic panels constructed from high strength fibers such as aramid or polyethylene. These vests may also include metal and/or ceramic plates for protection from blunt force trauma and high velocity projectiles. Helmets and hand-held shields are also made from ballistic resistant material for protection from ballistic missiles. There are also garments manufactured from heat resistant materials such as NOMEX® aramid, which protect individuals such as firefighters and race car drivers during performance of their jobs.
There are also devices that provide protection from energy weapons such as TASER® weapons manufactured by TASER International, Inc., “stun-guns,” and other electrical pulse-based assault devices. TASER® weapons typically have two explosive-propelled barbs and a wire connecting each barb to a power source within a hand-held housing. When the barbs embed in a target, the target's body completes the electric circuit between the barbs and rapid, high voltage, low current electric pulses are delivered to the target from the power source, thus incapacitating the target. A “stun-gun” operates similarly, but instead of explosive propelled barbs, a “stun-gun” typically has a housing with two electrical leads projecting slightly from the housing. Thus, a “stun-gun” operator must be in close proximity to incapacitate a target.
One type of energy weapon protection device comprises a garment having two insulating panels sandwiching a conductive panel. When the barbs or leads of an energy weapon contact this device, electric current flows through the conductive panel of the protective device instead of through the target wearing the device. Thus, the device protects the target from incapacitation typically caused by an energy weapon.